Thinking of Her, Talking to Her
by OmegaDx23
Summary: Freddie thinks of his past with Sam and decides to talk to her after 3 weeks of Sam avoiding him. Bad at summaries. Freddie POV


**A/N: I'm back with another story. I would like to thank Princess-Warrior 17 and xFreshCool239x for the reviews. Umm… read the story now! **

**Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own **_**iCarly.**_

** Thinking of Her, Talking to Her**

**(Freddie POV) **

Things between Sam and I have been constantly changing through the years. As I sit here in the Shay's apartment on the couch, I realized that. Through the years we became good friends, best friends in fact. 11 months ago, Sam and I started a relationship. It started off rough but had developed into a great relationship. It was all great until almost 10 months ago. That late September night, we overheard Carly telling Spencer and Jenna that they were forcing a relationship. She told them that is was weird and just wrong.

Sam and I thought that we were doing the same thing. Now that I think back on that, we weren't forcing anything. That same night we broke up. It was heartbreaking and I had to tell Sam how I felt before she had left. I told her the three words that I meant more than anything else. I love you. When she said it back, I was happy until midnight when we ended the relationship for good. I've been heartbroken and miserable ever since.

I've been acting like a jerk to her recently. I know that what I did and said during that period of time was wrong. I know I should apologize… I just don't know when.

"Freddie? Freddie? Freddie!" I snapped out of my thoughts to see my former crush and current best friend Carly Shay right in front of me.

"Huh? What?"

"You just completely zoned out for about 10 minutes. What's up?" Carly said… and well, asked.

"Umm... it's nothing." I replied.

"It's about Sam, isn't it?" Carly asked.

"How did you know?"

"Freddie, I know you. I also know you're thinking about Sam. Am I right?"

"No! I guess? Yeah, you're right." I admitted.

Did I forget to mention that Sam is avoiding me and I have no idea why? I did? Oh… well, continuing on.

"Freddie, you should just talk to her."

"I don't think I'm ready."

"Just do it. Please?'"

"Alright, I'll do it." I gave in.

"Yay, that's great! Oh, she's up in the _iCarly_ studio right now."

"Okay."

I slowly stood up and walked towards the stairs. I don't know if I can do this. I'm losing confidence.

"Freddie?" Carly called my name.

"Yeah Carls? What's up?" I asked.

"Good luck."

"Thanks." I smiled at Carly and she smiled back.

I can do it. I know I can do it. I'm confident. I walk upstairs a little faster than I should have. I get to the studio door and look inside. I see Sam sitting in the prop car with her head on her knees. I entered the room and she looked up and straight into my eyes. We stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours, but in reality, was only about 15 seconds.

"Hey" I said.

"Hey." She replied softly.

"So, what're you doing?" I asked.

"Umm… talking to you?" She looked at me with an expression that showed she was confused.

"Oh, right."

"So… what do you want?" She asked.

I guess I have to be straightforward. I have to come out with the question that's been running through my mind since she started avoiding me.

"What's going on between us?"

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You know what I mean. You've been avoiding me for the past 3 weeks!" I began to raise my voice.

"Do you want to know why? Do you really want to know?" She asked softly.

"Yes, I really want to know." I answered.

"It's because of you! I can't deal with this!" She yelled.

"Sam." I said softly.

"I'm not finished! I can't stand being in the same room with you and not being able to be in your arms or kiss you! It's hard!" I saw tears threatening to spill from her eyes. I could tell that she was trying very hard to keep herself from crying in front of me.

"Hey. Calm down."

"Never tell a girl to calm down!" She shouted.

"I know what it feels like." I said.

"What?" The tears had begun to slide down that beautiful face of hers.

"I've wanted to hold you, kiss you, talk to you about whatever is on our minds, go on dates, and many other things. Do you know how many nights I lost sleep because I was thinking about you? Also, the nights I actually got sleep, I dreamt about you!"

"Really Freddie? You're not lying to me, are you?" She asked.

"I'm not lying! How could you think that?"

"I believe you."

"Sam. When we broke up, I was heartbroken."

"You think I didn't feel the same way!" Sam snapped.

"Sam. Tell me the truth. Do you love me?"

"More than you can imagine. What about you? Do you love me?"

"I do. I love you so much. I never stopped. You are the best thing to ever happen to me."

I was being completely honest. I never stopped loving her. She means too much to me. I think I'm going to do it. I'm going to do it.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?" She replied softly.

"Can we try again?" I really hope she says yes.

"We didn't work out the first time. What makes you think we will work out now?"

"We will work out because I love you. This time, we can just be us, Sam and Freddie. We won't try to be anyone's version of the "perfect couple". We will just be us. I know we will make things work."

"You really think that I'm the best thing to ever happen to you?" Sam asked with a voice barely above a whisper.

"I do." I answered honestly.

Do you think we will really work out this time?" She asked.

"I know we will." I answered.

"I-I don't think… I don't want to be heartbroken again." She told me.

"I promise. You won't be."

"Freddie?"

"Yeah?" I responded.

"I love you."

I smiled feeling happier than ever.

"I love you too Sammy. I love you too."

She looked directly into my eyes and I saw 2 emotions. I saw love and happiness in her eyes. She grinned at me. I hugged her and she hugged me back. I felt my chest get wet so I knew she was crying.

"Sam? What's the matter? Why are you crying?" I asked.

"I'm crying because I'm happy you dork."

"Hey, I'm your dork."

Sam laughed and I began to laugh with her. She looked into my eyes and leaned. I met her in the middle as our lips me in a gentle kiss. I love this girl.

"Yes you are Freddie, yes you are."

**A/N: Well, that's it for this little story. I hope you enjoyed. Review and tell me what I could've done to make this story better. Omega is out!**


End file.
